Pokebabe academy
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Satoshi is a loser who cannot earn any pokemon with his pikachu. that changes though, when he gets an invitation
1. Chapter 1

Pokébabe academy

Ch.1-Meet the lucky guys

A Pokémon Fanfic

**Sayuri Lapis: I wanted to make a Pokémon harem with Satoshi as the guy who get the girls. Enjoy the story. I do not own Pokémon. **

**Satoshi's POV**

_What a day, _I thought as I left the city gym in somber. "Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked me as we were walking home.

"There's nothing wrong with me Pikachu." I sighed as I walked away from the Cerulean City Gym. I lost a Pokémon battle to a very hot babe named Kasumi. "Try again next time twerp!" She laughed when the battle was done.

On the other hand, my rival Shigeru has won many Pokémon battles, and has had many nights fucking hot babes.

I wish I could win just one battle so I could just earn a lot of Pokémon. As I was walking, I ran right into Shigeru. "Well Well Well, if it isn't the kid that lost a battle against Kasumi." He laughed.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"You didn't earn one Pokémon since the day you got Pikachu from my grandfather. What a loser, what a turd." Shigeru laughed. "I have got millions of Pokémon." He then bragged.

"If you got millions, show them to me." I told him. I doubted that he earned millions of Pokémon because he was at just one region and there can't be millions at the region we are in right now.

"I would, but if I did, I would scatter them all over the place and you would steal them from me." Shigeru said.

"I wouldn't steal! I'm a pretty honest person, unlike you. There is no way you earned a million Pokémon in a day. " I protested, how dare my rival could think that I would steal his pokéballs?

"Believe it turd. I am a pretty good Pokémon trainer, unlike you. You keep losing because you don't know how to use your Pikachu. Your Pikachu is WEAK." He said the last world loudly.

"Pika Pika!" The electric mouse growled and jumped off of my shoulder. "Pikachu, What are you doing?" I asked. He hopped onto Shigeru's shoulders and closed his eyes.

"Pikaaa…CHUU!" Pikachu squealed, shooting electricity out of his fur, electrocuting Shigeru. "On second thought, I'm leaving. GET YOUR PIKACHU AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed as he was running deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Thanks Pikachu." I told my Pokémon as he hopped back onto my shoulder. "Pika." It giggled.

As I head back to the camp, I sigh. _Well, there's always another day to catch Pokémon. _I miserably think.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu tells me so I can feel better. "Thanks Pikachu." I exhaled. I look up at the starry night sky. "The stars look so pretty." I comment. "Pika Pika." Pikachu says in agreement.

I close my eyelids slowly as I was feeling drowsy, the moon was shining in my face. As I was starting to go to sleep, a paper flew to my face. "Huh?" I moan. I took the paper off of my face and read it. "To Satoshi." I mumbly read.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokébabe academy

Chapter 2-The new Academy

**Sayuri Lapis: I do not own Pokémon. **

**Satoshi's POV**

I opened the envelope and inside was a letter.

**Dear Satoshi,**

**You have been invited to the elite Pokémon Trainer Academy, Where the best trainers go there. It is a sleep in place where trainers can elope with females. You will have a buxom chested female along with you. There are also trainer gyms in many places to win Pokémon. Also, there will be practice classes as well. Please come and enjoy the experience! Orientation will be tomorrow at 12:00AM. Please attend. **

**Sincerely,**

**Professor Orchid. **

**P.S if you don't come, I will hunt you down. Promise me, I will**

"Wow Pikachu! I have been invited to go to Pokémon trainer school!" I said.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"I can't wait to go to Pokémon School! Let's go to sleep early so I can get up to go tomorrow." I suggested.

As the night went by, I can't seem to sleep. Buxom babes there seem awesome. I slowly close my eyes and go to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up and go into the river and wash myself. "Pokémon trainer academy, here I come!" I yell.

When I am done showering, I take out the map that came with the letter. "So is it this way or that way?" I ask Pikachu.

"Pika." My Pikachu shrugs. I then look up and see a building. "This is it!" I exclaim. I look at the building. It looks so fancy. "Pika Pika!" My Pikachu tells me to get in.

"Wow! There are a lot of trainer gyms here. There's even a water fountain!" I exclaim. As I explore. A brown haired babe with F cups walks by me.

"Hello." I giggle. The brown haired babe looks at me. "You look Kawaii! Are you a new student here?" She asks me.

"Yeah, why?" I answer her.

"All new students are supposed to be at orientation right now. You're going to be late!" She told me.

I look at the clock. The clock says it is 11:55. "Orientation starts in 5 minutes! Come on Pikachu!" I tell my rat mouse. "Pika." The mouse said.

"Arrgghh! We're never going to make it!" I moan.

10 Minutes later, it is 12:05. "We missed the orientation Pikachu." I sighed.

"Pika!" My Pikachu said, pointing ahead.

I look ahead and see Professor Orchid. "Why Satoshi, Where were you during Orientation? I was looking for you!" He told me.

"Yeah…I got lost you see." I told him. "That's ok. You didn't miss anything though. I picked your babe though. She looks nice. The best of the best." He told me.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Her name is Kasumi." The old man told me.

"Hmm, Kasumi? I heard that name before. But where?" I asked myself.

"I'm here Professor Orchid!" A sickly familiar voice rang.

"Oh no…" I groan as I saw her. She was the female I lost to at the trainer gym yesterday. Today she wore short shorts that showed her butt crack and a yellow see through top that showed her nipples.

"Hello…" She said and opened her eyes. "Hey! You're the twerp that lost to me yesterday! What are you doing here? What's he doing here professor?" Kasumi asked me.

"Kasumi, this is Satoshi. He's here because I have great belief that he will become a great trainer one day. Please help him." Professor Orchid told her.

"Huh?" I ask, completely clueless.

Kasumi looked like she was going to explode after seeing me. "Hey Old fart! I didn't volunteer for this!" Kasumi yelled.

"If you don't do it, I'll call your sisters and tell them where you are." Professor Orchid said.

Kasumi looked like she saw a ghost. "No! Don't tell them!" She cried.

"Then train this kid. Now I am going back to the office to masturbate while watching Hentai. Don't disturb." He said and walked away.

Kasumi then looked at me and sighed. "Well, since I am stuck with you. I guess I have to train you. You're an idiot." She hissed at me.

"I'm not an idiot. My mom is smart and so am I. How dare you say it? Pikachu, go electrocute her." I ordered.

Nothing happened. "Pikachu?" I asked. I turned around and saw my Pikachu go crazy over Kasumi's body. "Get your perverted Pikachu away from me!" Kasumi yelled.


End file.
